


Stargazing

by YuMe89



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Clumsy Stiles Stilinski, Creepy Uncle Peter Hale, Fluff and Angst, I Don't Even Know, I don't speak polish, Lydia Martin/Malia Hale - Freeform, M/M, Mentioned Claudia Stilinski - Freeform, Mentioned Talia Hale - Freeform, No one really dies, Saving Puppies Hunting Things the Spark Business, Scott is a Bad Friend, Soulmates, Spark Claudia Stilinski, Spark Stiles Stilinski, Stiles is a Little Shit, Tags Are Hard, Tattooed Stiles Stilinski, Thiam, and Alpha, same goes with, someone dies but not really, squint and you miss it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:41:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 15,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24345187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuMe89/pseuds/YuMe89
Summary: -"Nothing, I had a visitor yesterday, a creepy one, we talked, he left, end of story.", Stiles explained, desperate to just stand under the hot spray and relax his muscles, after Coach made them run around like headless chickens.Scott fixed him with a stare, as their eyes met and invaded his personal space. "Then why does it smell like he touched you intimately?", he asked, slowly tracing the path Peters nose had taken, with his fingers. "Right there."Stiles took a few steps back and flapped at Scotts hand. "Stop doing that, what the hell? Boundaries! You have none.None! New rule! No touching The Stiles!"His best friend looked a little like a kicked puppy for a moment, then he grinned meanly. "That way, you're never getting laid again, dude." He turned and went to the showers, Stiles a good distance behind him."Fuck you.""Not interested."-
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Lydia Martin & Stiles Stilinski, Malia Hale/Scott McCall, Past Lydia Martin/Stiles Stilinski - Relationship, Past Malia Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 26
Kudos: 594





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this sometime in february in one go, instead of sleeping(had insomnia) and just now discovered it again.  
> Still think it's kinda dope, so I hope you might like it too. I do feel like it could've been a multi-chaptered thing,  
> but I'm too lazy to go more into detail. Sorry, but I already have two stories that are gaining more and more each time I start my laptop  
> and then there's Revelation which is ongoing too. But I'm not complaining.  
> Please let me know if you're disappointed or not. 
> 
> Enjoy! ♡

  
The second Stiles stepped into his room, he knew he wasn't alone in there.  
"What do you want?" he said, throwing his backpack next to his desk and started his laptop. He sounded annoyed, some would go so far as to say he was downright angry. "Seriously Peter, I had a fucking long day and need to do my homework and then I thought I could have a bit Stiles-time, as a reward or just to make today suck a little less, so make it quick."

"So demanding," Peter said, his perpetual all-knowing grin firmly in place. He made his way out of the shadows of Stiles dimly lit room and paced over to him, backed Stiles up towards the wall. Peter studied him, the way he always did. "You know, Stiles, the first time we met I mistook you for something you're really not."

Peter didn't elaborate, just stared a bit longer at him, eyes flicking over his features, as he cataloged Stiles expression. Then he turned his back on Stiles and walked around the room. Not so subtle while sniffing here and there.

"And what am I?" the teen asked, slowly losing his patience, hands balling into fists.

Derek's psychotic uncle was quite fast and in his face again within milliseconds. "The way you smelled, acted, looked. Your heart rate being so fast, similar to a rabbit right under my paw," he smiled again, looking him right in the eyes. "I wanted to sink my teeth into your soft flesh right then and there," narrowing his eyes he took a step back. "You were such pretty prey."

Stiles huffed and broke their eye contact. "I am not prey." he said, making Peter laugh.

"I know you aren't. You rejected me, even though we both know you were dying to be a werewolf back then. And let's be honest, you would've been a much better choice than goody-two-shoes Scott McCall," he said, twisting his wrist to emphasize his point. "You don't look down on us, from a high horse, like Scott does, you are one of us, neither black, nor white."

The werewolf went to Stiles desk and then, emptied what was in his trouser pocket. "You are as grey as us, Stiles. Did you think I didn't know you were watching me? Well, listening in on me."  
Peter had put every bug Stiles had put in Peter's apartment on his desk. Stiles smiled, because there was something missing.

"I knew I shouldn't have told you about my apartment downtown and I have to give you that, it took me a while to recognize them," Peter said, turning back towards him, smirking. "I hope you liked what you heard, the last few days were special." he winked and Stiles mentally noted not to listen to them.

"I'm sorry?" he tried, but he couldn't stop the grin making it's way out of his pokerface.

Peter laughed again. "No, you're not." he stated, like _duh, werewolf, lie detector, try harder._

"You know, you do talk an awful lot to yourself, Peter. Maybe you should start seeing a therapist?" Stiles grinned in a way, that was more predator than prey. It made Peter incline his head and study him some more.

"How would you know that I talked to myself? I could've talked on the phone, for all you know." Peter tried, curious of what he had missed. Stiles just raised his eyebrows and waited for him to get it. He didn't have to wait long. "You little shit! There's a camera too?" he asked, but only got a shrug in return.

"I knew you held a close eye on me, but that close? Should I be touched, you're so interested in my well being?" the slightly unhinged werewolf wanted to know.

"Hardly. I just wanted to make sure you didn't fuck up everyone's life. Again." Stiles confessed, not really concerned about being found out.

"You wound me." was all Peter did say to that.

Just as Stiles thought it was safe to just go over and sit at his desk, so he could start his homework, Peter was in his face again, cutting his way off effectively. "Come on, dude, I told you I need to do homework."

He was so close, Stiles could feel his breath softly caressing his throat. "There were other reasons why I wanted you," he heard. "Apart from making you pack. There was always something so enticing about you."

Stiles sighed, he was positively creeped out by Derek's crazy uncle, but he did have a talk with Scott a few weeks ago. "Is it because I smell an awful lot of times like arousal? Scott pointed that out to me. I can't help it, I get danger boners!" he exclaimed.

"Scott doesn't know jackshit about being a werewolf and sense of smell. Actually, Derek is even better at it than me. Natural talent in sniffing out emotions, I'd say, but no, that's not why."

"That was a very comforting information." Stiles snarked, trying to get away from Peter, who just lightly put his palm against Stiles chest to hold him in place. Slowly, Peter ran the tip of his nose over the pale throat in front of him. From the juncture of his shoulder, to his earlobe.

"Maybe it was the fact you acted like prey, at first. It confused me a lot, because I knew you were only fifteen years old. And I am not _that_ kind of predator." Peter said, putting distance between them again.

"You sure about that? 'Cause I'm still in high school, as you know." Stiles snarked, his mouth a firm line of disapproval. He didn't like to be sniffed like that, even less by Peter.

"I keep telling you, you're not prey, Stiles, but you're not a hunter either...you are a force to be reckoned with. Everyone seems to overlook you, skinny defenseless Stiles. You're not skinny anymore and let's not kid ourselves in thinking you are defenseless. You are ruthlessly loyal to the people you love and respect. Somehow I knew all that and that's the reason I wanted you in my pack. I know you would've never been in mine, we know whose pack you belong in, don't we?"

As Stiles wanted to reply, Peter went over to his window. Classic Hale, disappearing through windows like it's going out of fashion.

Peter turned around for a second. "Tell me, does Scott know you don't consider yourself his pack?"

Even though he was gone and probably down the street already, Stiles sighed the second time in this afternoon. "No."

°

Considering the night was mostly used to finish his homework, he didn't have time to relax and just fell asleep within minutes, as his head hit the pillow.

Stiles slept through his alarm and didn't have time to shower, which wasn't so bad, because he knew he had lacrosse practice and would be able to do it after, so he just put on fresh clothes.

His conversation with Peter didn't leave his head all day and it wasn't surprising at all, that his focus wasn't on schoolwork at the moment.

It was clear to him, why Peter had come to him, even though he could've just called or texted, telling him he knew about him spying. But he went above and beyond, just to be creepy. No shocker there, if he was honest. And yes, Stiles knows it makes him creepy right back, spying on people, but with Peter, there were good reasons to be cautious.

Malia had looked at him the whole day, nose crinkling whenever he was in sniffing range, but didn't say anything. At first Stiles was sure, it had to do with him not having showered in the morning, but that couldn't be it, Malia was never fazed with a little sweat or day old deodorant.

It occurred to him, that she could smell her biological father on him, which was really fucked up, if you asked him.  
No one ever did.

"Why do you smell so rotten?" Scott asked, after their practice, crinkling his nose exactly like Malia. It should be funny, but it wasn't.

"Thanks, Scotty, that means a lot to me." he answered, a fake smile on his face, closing his locker a little harder than necessary.  
He was naked, except for his towel and about to wash away whatever trace Peter had left yesterday. And that thought should be more disturbing as it was. Really, his life.

"Stiles," he rolled his eyes. "Come on, what happened?" Scott, ever the earnest guy. Peter did have a point, he knew, but damn, did it have to be so obvious all the time?

"Nothing, I had a visitor yesterday, a creepy one, we talked, he left, end of story." Stiles explained, desperate to just stand under the hot spray and relax his muscles, after Coach made them run around like headless chickens.

Scott fixed him with a stare, as their eyes met and invaded his personal space. "Then why does it smell like he touched you intimately?" he asked, slowly tracing the path Peter's nose had taken, with his fingers. "Right there."

Stiles took a few steps back and flapped at Scott's hand. "Stop doing that, what the hell? Boundaries! You have none. _None_! New rule! No touching The Stiles!"

His best friend looked a little like a kicked puppy for a moment, then he grinned meanly. "That way, you're never getting laid again, dude." He turned and went to the showers, Stiles a good distance behind him.

"Fuck you."

"Not interested."

°

Sitting in his room, looking out the window, he watched the stars twinkling in the night sky.  
His day had went a lot better than yesterday. For one, no unexpected visitors.

It was Friday and the full moon. Normally he would be with everyone else, but he didn't feel like it.  
Stiles could hear them howling in the distance, a content smile making its way on his face.

With his arms propped up on the window sill, he stared some more at the constellations above, then his eyes drifted down to his arms. His mom once told him, his moles were replica of the beautiful night sky and as he grew older, he discarded that as everything else. But now, he noticed the moles on his arm actually did mirror constellations. Checking his other arm and then the sky again, he began to sit back in his chair. _Huh. That's strange._

Maybe he was just seeing things again. He should just watch something on Netflix and distract himself.

_"Moja gwiazda, you will shine so bright one day."_

Shaking his head, like he could shake that memory of his mother away, he went over to his bed to get comfortable. His laptop sitting next to him, he scrolled through Netflix.

_But she did have a point. I am a Spark, unless Deaton had lied. Had she known?_

Knowing he couldn't let it go, he scrambled off the bed again, over to his phone and called Deaton.  
It took a while until he picked up and Stiles was already regretting to have dialed the number at all.

"Yes, Mister Stilinski?" there was the typical curious undertone in Deaton's voice, as he answered.

"Uhh, quick question, did you know my mom, Claudia Stilinski or formerly known as Claudia Gajos?" he asked, immediately biting his lip and anticipating the answer.

"No, I'm sorry, I didn't really know her. She did bring a few abandoned pets to me, that she found in the woods. That's all I know."

"Oh...wait, like plural? More than one?" he knew his mom was awesome, but helping pets to find a new home was a new information for him. And why did she find so many in the woods? Why was she there in the first place?

"Yes, if I remember correctly it had been around twenty animals in total. Varying between turtles and dogs. Even a budgie once...Mister Stilinski, we know both at this point, that those animals aren't the reason for your call."

"How did she catch a budgie?! Wait, never mind, you're right. It's something she said to me. It was only that one time, we were in the garden, stargazing and then she told me my moles were the exact constellations of the night sky, but I don't know, I forgot and tonight I remembered her telling me, how I was her star and one day, I would shine bright. I mean it could be a normal thing to say to your child, I know that, but-" Deaton cut him off. "Stiles!"

"Yeah, okay, uhm, with all that had been going on over the years and you telling me, I'm some kind of Spark, I just thought, maybe there was a possibility that she knew?" he ended his rambling on a hopeful note.

"Like I said, I only knew her because of all those pets she brought in, but, and I don't want to assume anything, there is a chance she knew. Those abilities don't come out of nowhere, they are most likely inherited. Even if your mother was a ordinary human, her parents or grandparents could've been a Sparks or something more. And in that case it's possible, that she could see it in you. But Stiles, there is no way of knowing for sure, unless her family is still around."

Deaton's explanation left no room for anything else, because there was no one who could tell him.

"No...the only extended family I have are distant cousins in Poland. And I don't know how to contact them, I really don't speak polish apart from a few words or sentences." he sighed. Bummer. It would've been cool if Deaton had really known his mom.

"Don't feel discouraged, you could find a way to reach out." the vet said, sensing his diminished enthusiasm.

"No, it's okay, it was just a thought, but thanks, Deaton."

"Have a good night, Stiles."

He ended the call and threw the phone on his comforter. His hands found their way to his hair, scrubbing, almost painful, as a frustrated growl left his lips.

_She knew._ He was sure she knew. There was no normal explanation for her ability to catch that many animals, unless she was some female version of Steve Urwin and he doubted that.  
Also, who knew if Steve Urwin had been human?

Stiles threw himself onto his bed and turned around to select a movie. He didn't pick one, in fact he just started the new series The Universe, knowing all too well that he just started a new obsession. _Fucking ADHD._

°

Four episodes into it, he fell asleep, knowing it would be Saturday and he could start the day slow.  
He was woken up rather unceremoniously, as Derek Hale stood beside his bed, staring straight at him. "There's something in the woods."

"Aaaah!" was Stiles reaction, including flailing, harsh pointing at Derek, more flailing and the rather unfruitful act of getting his tangled sheets off to sit up properly. He was kind of cocooned in and fell off the bed. "Thanks for the help." he mumbled, fighting his way onto the bed again, while Derek watched, completely unhelpful.

"Pleasure to be of assistance." was the dry comment.

"I hate you, so, so much right now." Stiles stated, trying to bring his rapid heartbeat under control, while breathing hard. He was a bit pissed off to be woken up like that.

Derek's eyebrows went up slowly. "You know I'm a werewolf, right?"

Stiles granted him a foul look. "How could I forget that little detail, like, ever?"

"So, woods, thing, what exactly is the deal with that?" Stiles asked, once he was awake enough to realize why Derek was here. He followed him with his eyes, as he walked around in Stiles bedroom, the exact same path Peter took the day before yesterday.

"Why was Peter here?" Derek asked instead of answering Stiles question, turning towards him and studying his features.

Scratching his cheek, he shrugged nonchalant, looking around the room, before catching Derek's eyes. "Dunno."

He got a _cut the crap_ -face in return. He loved and hated the fact that he was fluent in Derek's Eyebrows.

"Okay, so I might've possibly put some bugs and a camera in his apartment and he found it." he said a little rushed, waiting for Derek's outburst, but there never came one.

Derek laughed. Whole heartedly, like he just told him the funniest joke in the world. "You didn't."

"Uhh, I'm pretty sure I did, dude." Stiles shrugged again, still kind of breathless from the display right in front of him. Derek was completely relaxed and at ease. He was so beautiful, it hurt Stiles a bit. Okay, a lot, his heart did this clenching thing, that was unpleasant in a way he couldn't even begin to describe.

Derek huffed. "Don't call me dude." still smiling, shaking his head slightly, like he couldn't believe Stiles was real. Well, the feeling was mutual, obviously.

"I don't trust him and he did a lot in the past to destroy the life's of innocent people. I wanted to keep track of him. It worked, for a while at least. It did take him an embarrassing long time to find them, though." he said, standing up to go find a new shirt and jeans, he felt underdressed in his pajama bottoms and t-shirt.

"You're smart. I didn't think of that."-"Duh."

"How long did it take him to find them?" Derek asked, pointedly not looking at him, while he changed into his clothes.

"You want to lord it over him, that he's a useless werewolfy piece of shit?" Stiles grinned. "Than you'll love the fact he didn't know about the camera, until we talked that day."

"And he called me a failwolf, that's just typical." Derek huffed in disbelieve.

"It took him a year and a half," he said, smiling at the new outburst from Derek.  
"He did praise you, you know?" Stiles said, stopping Derek's laughter at once, as he looked at him confused. "He told me, your sense of smell is otherworldly."

"Peter used the word 'otherworldly'?" eyebrows scrunched together he was the picture of unbelieving.

"No, that one's mine, but it comes close to that. He said you always were a natural talent in sniffing out emotions." Stiles shrugged, standing in front of Derek, now fully dressed.

"He's not wrong on that one. Among other things." Derek stated, suddenly staring at Stiles throat.  
The part Peter had touched to be exact. And Scott. He didn't look happy. How was it even possible for him to smell that? That was two showers and wild scrubbing ago!

"Sooo...what about the woods?" Stiles prompted, pulling Derek out of his scowling trance.

"There was a strange scent. Like a Shifter, but not really?" Derek said at last.

"Like a Chimera?" Stiles asked, as he took his laptop and went over to his desk, starting it up.

"Not really, like I said, it was strange. Like it mixed different species together." Derek was behind him, one hand on the chair, the other on his desk. Stiles tried to even his heart rate out, but it was hard, Derek's soapy clean smell embraced him and made him dizzy. _Unfair, I probably smell like an old sock to him right now._

"Huh, what if it actually is a werewolf, but it masked it's scent, maybe with the help of a witch? Is that a thing? Is something like that even possible? Or it's just something harmless, that wants to appear bigger and badder out of fear?" Stiles mused out loud.

"I don't think so. I mean I don't think it's harmless. A creature with those abilities? Unlikely it's good natured." said Derek, pushing himself away from Stiles to walk up and down his bedroom.

"But it didn't attack you." he stated.

"Yet." Derek countered.

"Point taken."

°

They had brainstormed and searched the internet, also, the Bestiary, but couldn't find something.  
The Sheriff called Stiles down for breakfast and that was the moment Stiles realized just how damn early Derek had woken him up.

"You are such an asshole, I had maybe two hours of sleep." he said, starting to make his way down. Derek still sat in the chair at his desk.

"Should I leave?" he asked, sounding unsure. Stiles shook his head.

"Dad knows about Werewolves now, I guess it won't be a big deal if you eat with us."

They went down in silence and were greeted by Noah's raised brow, as soon as he saw Derek.  
"When did that happen?" he wanted to know, honest confusion on his face, but Stiles didn't even get what his dad really meant.

"Oh, he woke me up at ass o'clock in the morning, because his delicate wolfy nose smelled something in the woods. Been searching for whatever the hell it is he caught a whiff off for three hours. I need bacon. And toast. Crunchy stuff." Stiles rambled and went over to the stove to putter about. Psychologically speaking, he was angry to not have been able to sleep in today.

"That's not-, forget it." he addressed his son, watching him for a few seconds, before turning his eyes on Derek, who looked like a deer caught in headlights. Oh, he knew exactly what Noah had meant. Good for him.

"What's in the woods?" he asked instead, getting a short laugh from Stiles and a shrug from Derek.

"That's the question, Daddy-O! Maybe it's something that wants to eat us, maybe it just wants to mutilate us a bit or, and that would be a great change, it's an escaped government experiment hybrid Werewolf, that just wants to live his life and won't hurt us!" his enthusiasm was a tad bit too extreme. Definitely running on way less sleep than normal. Noah sighed heavily.

"Great, now I regret asking."

"It would be helpful, if you could give out a warning concerning the woods, just in case, Sir." Derek said. It was the first thing the Werewolf had said, since they had come down.

"So, business as usual. What's the deal this time? Mountain Lion? Or can we try something that's actually dangerous?" Noah wanted to know, it was better to brainstorm this, before someone came up with less plausible reasons.

"I mean, there could be a serial killer camping out in the woods. Problem is, and I'm happy about that, seriously, there are no bodies and we can't arrest a magical creature." Stiles said, his back turned to them, as he put new bacon in the pan. It smelled delicious.  
"Hey Derek, can you get the toast? And put new slices in, please."

"You will make an excellent housewife one day." Derek mocked, but did as he was asked.

"I'll have you know, there's nothing wrong with that. Hard work, like everything else. But no, I'll probably end up on the force, working all day never being home. Maybe I'm lucky to sack a rich person, that'll be at my back and call to rub my feet or something. That way, there could be a housemaid and no one had to do anything."

Noah coughed uncomfortably, just to make his presence known. His son looked at him, over his shoulder.

"You alright, dad?"-"Do I get some of that bacon?"-"No."-"Worth a shot."

"I got tofu, though." Stiles said, smiling as he turned back around to flip the bacon.

"I'm thinking about disowning you right now."

Derek muffled his laugh.

°

Having found absolutely nothing and Deaton being his unhelpful, cryptic self as usual, they decided to just went into the woods and take a look around.

Even Lydia joined them, just in case someone was about to die, Stiles guessed.

It was still kind of strange to walk beside your ex-girlfriend, while your ex-ex-girlfriend was with your best friend, walking behind you, hand in hand. And of course, right in front of him was Derek.  
Peter was somewhere on their left.

The rest of the puppies had stayed home.

Stiles picked up his pace and fell into step with Derek. "Anything yet?"

The beta shook his head. "No, it's like every scent was wiped out, I got nothing."

"Strange..," Stiles said, looking up through tree branches. The stars seemed to chime, getting brighter and fade out in a unknown rhythm. "Do you ever look at the moon and get this...feeling, like it's pulsing? But more like a tune?"

Derek stopped abruptly and stared at him. "What."

The others stopped as well, but didn't crowd around them. "It's just, I don't know, forget what I said." he wanted to walk around Derek, but was stopped by a hand on his wrist.

"No, tell me."

"We will go forward, is that okay?" Scott asked, glancing at everyone at a time. Derek nodded.

"But keep your eyes open and rely on your sense of smell. If you notice anything out of the ordinary, tell us."

When Lydia passed him, she gave him an unreadable look.

As they were a good distance away, Stiles took a deep breath and released it again.  
"Does it ever feel like there's this tune in your head, when you look at the moon and it's shining rhythmically to that. Like a light bulb going on and off, but softer?"

Derek just looked at him, then he nodded. "Faintly, and only on the full moon. Why do you ask? I know for sure, that not a single Werewolf wrote it down, this knowledge is passed down through generations."

For a moment, Stiles couldn't come up with anything to say. "I didn't read it anywhere. I experience it..," he swallowed, while Derek took a step towards him. "But not with the moon...for me it's all those stars." he points upwards and the werewolf looked up.

"Since when?" Derek wanted to know, ever the skeptic.

"Well, as long as I can remember. I just never really thought about it, until...a few days ago?"

"Hm," was all the broody werewolf had to say to that. "Come on, I don't trust Scott's ability to scent anything."

Stiles laughed. "That makes three of us. Peter doesn't trust it either."

They smiled unbeknownst to each other, as they started to catch up with their small group.  
Derek took his place at the front, next to Scott, chatting lightly.

His best friend still didn't really like Derek, but he tolerated him more, now that he was a beta.  
If you asked Stiles, it was just a pissing contest and Derek didn't even know he participated in it. So it was obviously all just Scott being a dick.

"Had a nice conversation with my nephew I see?" Peter asked, right next to him.

"I will put a bell on you, seriously, one of these days a Hale will give me a heart attack." he stated, breathing harshly, as he put a hand over the place he mused his heart should be.

"Oh? So he startled you, too?"-"Yeah, this morning."-"I see."

"Peter, don't be even more creepy as usual. Please." Stiles plead, as Peter looked at him, as if he wanted to say 'Me? Creepy? Never!'

They walked in silence, until Scott and Derek seemed to have found something.

"We got a body." Derek announced, while Scott tried to find out who it was.

The victim was a foreign hiker, a tourist, really, killed in his tent. It wasn't pretty.

At least his dad could tell the general public to avert the woods now.

°

So, turned out, it's a Werewolf and Witch duo and Stiles had stumbled completely unintentional on that bit of information. Literally.

His jeep had died on him, while he was on his way back into town, coming from Deaton.  
It had been another unfruitful discussion.

He grumbled, slamming the door unnecessarily hard as he went around to get his tools.  
One look under the Jeeps hood told him, he was screwed. Stiles needed to be towed in, again.  
If he was honest, it would be less expensive to get a new car, but Roscoe was his moms...he just couldn't.

Frustrated and flailing, he took his phone from the passenger seat and growled.  
No signal. Of fucking course. That would be too easy.

And as he went on, in search of even the slightest signal, so he could call his dad or Scott, or Derek, he stumbled over a log on the side of the road, falling and rolling down a hill. His day just couldn't have gotten any better than that.

He was mistaken, as he found himself in front of two people.

People, he had never seen before in his life. Which was not normal, he knew most residents of Beacon Hills, at least from sight. And what did they even do in the woods?

_Fucking hell._

He ran, surprisingly fast and therein successful.

_The boy who ran with wolves, hah!_

Stiles saw a light pass him, like in all those Harry Potter movies and he amped up his pace. Running aimlessly through the woods, knowing he could snap his ankle at any time, just because shit like that happened to him all the time.

But it didn't and as soon as he broke through the trees, seeing he had gotten to the edge of town pretty quick, he looked over his shoulder and couldn't see them anymore.

He fished his phone out again and promptly called Derek.

"I know what it is and I'm saying this now, because I can: I told you so."

"Breathe Stiles! Where the hell are you?"

Still looking around he took a few steadying breaths. Then he told Derek where he was.  
He heard how the Werewolf got in his car and stayed on the phone with him, just in case.

Stiles was hella grateful for that, even though he would never admit it.

°

"You were supposed to call me first! I'm the alpha, Stiles!" Scott all but yelled, it was a close call though.

"You don't even own a car, dude! And I'm not getting on that death trap dirt bike of yours." he said, not any less angry. Scott had pushed a button to set him off, it was entirely his own fault for not being in Stiles good graces. "Also, you never even pick up, when it's important! On Derek I can rely, because he fucking knows I'm not calling for shits and giggles." he flailed harshly around, knowing, everyone in the room thought the same, well except for Scott, obviously.

"I'm still the alpha!" he growled, eyes blazing red and Stiles was about to hit him.

"Don't pull this crap on me, I'm human, you can't put me in my place!" Stiles growled right back.

"You told me, Derek could! So, I can do too!"-"Well, you're not Derek!"

Uncomfortable silence followed.

They had regrouped in Derek's new apartment, it was nice, to say the least, homey.

Scott and Stiles stood in the living room, both were breathing harshly, angry, at a loss for words.  
The rest of their pack sat around them, except for Derek, who stood between them, ready to break their fight off.

Right now, he stared at Stiles like the rest of them, well Peter smiled because he knew.

"Stiles, he's not even an alpha anymore." Scott said, defeated.

"I know, it doesn't matter. Scott, I love you to death, _death_. You're my brother, my _best friend_ , but you will never be my alpha. It's not right to me."

"Are you saying you're not even in my pack?"

The silence stretched on again.

"I think I never was." all he could do was shrug. The realization had hit him hard, as it came.  
Because Derek was a beta, he didn't have a pack. Those who had been were either dead or scattered around the world.

Before, he had wanted to get Scott's pack symbol as a tattoo, just because he was human and never really felt a connection. He had talked to Deaton about it and after a few enlightening questions on his part, Stiles had this huge moment in which he mostly just felt really screwed.

He did get a tattoo though, it just wasn't Scott's symbol. Problem was, he had told him about his plan.

"Then why did you get the tattoo?" Scott asked, he sounded hurt and that broke something in Stiles.

The human shook his head. "I didn't." every morning he put a big band aid over it, to hide what he really got.

"Yes, you did, I can smell it on you. Show me." for a second, he had red in his eyes again.

Stiles realized that everyone was looking at him, Theo even moved a bit forward, as if to get a better look. Perfect.

For the first time, since they started this argument, Stiles made eye contact with Derek.  
He seemed to stare at him in wonder. It didn't surprise him, really, Derek wasn't used to people staying in his life without demanding anything in return.

"I don't want to." he said finally.

Liam sighed heavily. "Come on, now you have to show us! I'm dying here."

"No." he could feel the edge of a panic attack. Great, didn't have that one for a while.

But it was lost on Scott, as he took a few steps forward and pushed Stiles shirt up, ripping the band aid off. He inhaled sharply and looked so very betrayed.

"Nice spot, why exactly did you choose that of all places?" Peter crowed, laughter in his voice, as he stared at Stiles tattoo, a black triskele, way smaller than Derek's, but otherwise the same.

He could feel himself tearing up. "Thank you, Scott, for proving my point. This is why I could never be in your pack," as he pulled his shirt down, which Scott still held up, it nearly ripped, but Stiles didn't care, he just wanted to leave. "I gave you all the information, that I have on our unlikely duo, I want to head home. Lydia, could you...?"

She looked startled, but got up. She didn't leave the room before she sent Scott a furious look. Making sure he saw how disappointed she was in him.

Lydia didn't turn on the radio and they sat in silence. "So, you and Derek...is that why you wanted to break up with me?"

Stiles looked at her sharply. "No! No...that's not, it's different. There's nothing between Derek and me. I don't know how to explain this properly, he's always been my alpha, even though humans can't even have alphas. And no, our parting was mutual, you wanted it as much as I did."

"You're not human. I heard what you said to Derek and I know you're a Spark, so you clearly are not entirely human. It makes sense that you feel drawn to him. You went through a lot together. We all did, but you two especially. Yes, Stiles, it was mutual, but it sucked. And it sucks even more to know that you finally figured out, why he's always on your mind. Thanks to you I got a track record of two ex-boyfriends turning gay."

"Hey, I'm not gay, I'm bi! That's a difference. Also, you had nothing to do with it. I still love you, you know that. And you love me, but not in the way it counts as more than friends."

It was quiet in the car for a while, Lydia bit her lip, a habit she wanted to quit a long time ago.

"But seriously, Stiles, did it have to be in that place? That was like a love declaration on it's own."

"Please, just drive the car, okay?" he groaned, hiding his face behind his hands.

Lydia just laughed mercilessly.

°

The only Stilinski offspring got radio silence from his best friend and even Derek didn't text to keep him up to date. Well, that's a message on it's own, isn't it?

Two weeks had went by, but they hadn't found their W-duo since. At least Stiles didn't know about it and he did have Lydia who would tell him, he's sure.

He was about to get some sleep, when his phone went off.

Of all the unlikely callers, it was Peter's name on the display.  
"What." Stiles answered through gritted teeth. He was not in the mood for some stupid mocking.

There was a pause and the moment Peter talked, Stiles knew something had happened.  
"You need to get here." he sounded like a wounded animal.

"What happened? Where is 'here' exactly?" he wanted to know, already changing his clothes for his jeans and a hoodie.

Peter sounded gutted and Stiles didn't know it was even possible for him to feel like that. Peter and emotions was something that didn't go together.  
"It's Derek, I think he's...You need to get here, I'll send you the coordinates. And Stiles? Hurry."

The call ended and for a second he thought he just dreamed it, but no, he got a text message with coordinates, he quickly put into Google Maps.

It showed a clearing, somewhere in the Preserve.

Rushing out, he grabbed his dad's keys, not trusting Roscoe and started the route on his phone in the cruiser. He knew, if he turned the lights on, no one would be able to stop him.

His dad hadn't even noticed, as he had drifted off, sleeping soundly on the couch.

°

The siren was so, so loud, but he didn't really register it, as he practically flew into the preserve.  
He had to stop, because he couldn't drive through the small passage way it lead to.

Stiles grabbed his phone, looking at it, just to know when he was finally, finally going to be there.  
His legs hurt, no, felt like they were on fire, as soon as he saw them.

The light of the moon shone down on them, at the edge of the clearing, he could see Malia, Scott, Lydia, though she was passed out, and Peter. Derek nowhere in sight, but they stared out into the middle of the clearing. Well, Malia was tending to Lydia, so she just glanced up shortly as he arrived.

"What happened?" he yelled, coming up to them, looking around. There were three bodies not really far from them. Only Peter looked him in the eyes, then he pointed at the bodies. Face grief stricken.

"Derek's over there." he said. "Barely alive."

"Then why are you all here? Why is no one with him? He needs help, if he's alive! What is wrong with you?" he turned to Scott for his last question.

"He didn't want to be pack anymore, I'm not going to help him. And none of the others will too." Scott announced.

"So you let him die?"-"It's how he operated in the past, don't you remember?"

"But no one actually got killed! You- I- How could you! He helped you all the time! He was there, every. single. time." Stiles stammered out. Then he went over to Derek.

Derek really was hanging on, just so, at the moment, Stiles could see his intestines and tried not to gag. Derek also wasn't healing. As he sank on his knees to the ground, he ever so lightly took Derek's hand, to show him, he wasn't alone. That got him a reaction at least.

Eyes fluttering open, just a bit, just enough to look up at Stiles. "Heya, big guy," he whispered with false bravado and got a small smile. "You're going to be okay, we're going to fix you up and you'll be good as new in no time." And if his voice sounded a bit watery, sue him.

Derek shook his head slightly. "Stiles...don't lie...to me. I'll die...it's okay," he squeezed the hand holding his. "It's always you...every-time." he choked up blood, taking a shuddering breath and losing eye contact with Stiles.

"No, nononono. You can't leave, not now, not yet, you have to get at least old enough to be grey. No, Derek, don't leave me, you can't leave me. Who's going to have my back, when you're gone? I'll be selfish now, you can't die now, because I don't want to die so soon and we both know it will be soon, when you're not there! Please, Derek, don't go," his voice had to sound pitiful, it cracked at some point and he knew there were tears streaming down his face. He took Derek's hand and placed it over his heart. "Can you feel my heartbeat? Do you hear it?" he waited for the slight nod, that followed. He put his own hand over Derek's heart, felt the slow and weak beat, which caused more tears to well up. "I can't lose you. I-" Derek cut him off with a cough.

"I'll be with...my family...I miss them...so much. Stiles, I lo-" and suddenly he just stared at the clear night sky. There was a guttural scream that mixed with Lydia's high pitched one, as her Banshee abilities kicked in and woke her up.

It took him a moment to realize, that the other one came from him, but he couldn't stop it, it felt like someone had ripped him in half.

_I don't believe he's dead. He's not dead, he will live. I believe there is a heartbeat. I believe he's healing. He will be okay._

He heard himself repeating over and over again in his head, until there was a light, right under Derek's hand, that Stiles still pressed against his heart and another under his own, at Derek's chest.  
It was a warm light that shone and it looked like his chiming stars. He closed his eyes.

_I believe, I believe, I believe..._

__

As he opened them again, he saw Derek's stomach knitting itself back together, felt the heartbeat and then Derek took his second first breath on this earth, sitting up in an instant and staring at Stiles as confused as someone raised from the dead could be.

"You..." Derek started, still a look of wonder on his face.

"Me..." Stiles countered. As soon as the light faded, he checked Derek for injuries, but he was as good as new. Although, his shirt was a goner, as always.

"It worked." he laughed, caressing Derek's face. "You're alive, oh my god, you're alive!"  
And then he was embracing him, hugging him tight. "I thought I lost you."

As Stiles pulled away, Derek's hand found his. "I saw my mom. And yours," he said, he had tears in his eyes. "She was like you. She knew. I was supposed to tell you that. She loves you."

Stiles is positive, that he's bawling his eyes out right know. "How did this work?" was all he wanted to know, because it didn't make sense to him. It's one thing to believe, but another for it to really work out.

"My mom said we're...Soulbond, it's like Soulmates, but stronger and this time, you're a Spark, which means you were able to bring me back." Derek explained in a hushed tone, still emotional after seeing his mother.

"Wait, _this time_? What is that supposed to mean?" Stiles wanted to know, drying his face with the sleeve of his hoodie.

"People who are Soulbond are meant to be, no matter how many times they live, they will find each other. Before you ask, I didn't know reincarnation was a real thing, either."

"It does explain, why I felt like being ripped apart, when you died."

"I was ready to go, you know...but my mom kept saying I needed to go back." Derek said, catching Stiles gaze with his own.

"I wasn't ready to let you go. I'm sorry." Stiles admitted, feeling a bit ashamed to be so selfish.  
But Derek just smiled at him, took his face in both of his hands and leaned forward.

"Don't be sorry." he said and kissed Stiles feather light on the lips.

Suddenly Stiles put a small distance between them and laughed. "You know, it's kinda funny, when you think about it. The first time we met you shooed me away. 'This is private property', all broody and growling and now we're sucking face, just saying, it's ironic."

"Shut up." was Derek's response and then he did everything he could to stop Stiles from talking. With his lips and tongue and teeth. Stiles really liked being bitten on his lower lip, Derek reckoned and filed that away for later.

Their kiss was broken again, as Stiles rushed to stand up, looking hurried. Leaving Derek sitting on the ground. "Fuck, I need to take the cruiser back to my dad, before he notices!"

Derek heaved a sigh, but stood as well. Then he was being grabbed. "Come on, we can tell dad, when we're home."


	2. Bonus Chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello cuties!  
> So, I never intended on pursuing this fic any further,  
> but somehow ended up here anyway. 
> 
> You can see it as continiuation, clarification of some sort or just some bonus material to the whole story.  
> I like the first chapter as standalone, but I also didn't want to start a series, hence a second chapter.  
> Either way, I'm not telling you how to feel about this, you can ignore it and  
> see the first chapter as only part to the story that already had an ending  
> or you can see this as the end. It's your call, really.
> 
> If you enjoyed it, I would be happy to hear about it! <3

Telling Stiles dad hadn't been easy. It was hard enough to make him understand what Scott had done and the addition of Soulmates and Reincarnation being real didn't help. It reminded Stiles of their talk about Time Travel, when Derek had been turned into his sixteen year old self by Kate.

"You know, kid, every time you come to me and tell me something new I'm convinced I'll wake up from a coma after being shot somewhere along the line. This is just..." his father said, rubbing his hand over a tired face.

"I know, dad, I _know,_ I wouldn't believe me either, but, come on, it's so weird it already makes sense again." Stiles replied shrugging helplessly before he looked over at Derek, who had just stood there while both Stilinski's were talking.

"All I can say is: It's true. I died and I saw both my mom and your wife. I- I wouldn't lie about that." Derek said, heaving a sigh. His eyes were pleading with the Sheriff, who shook his head.

"Aw, hell." was all he could reply, giving in and making them tell him again, this time from the start.

°

Derek and Stiles had spend more time with each other in the last few days, than they had months before combined. They hadn't kissed again since Derek came back from the dead, but there were lingering touches and cuddling when they were watching a movie.

Every time they did touch, the air around them felt charged and Stiles was always waiting for something to happen, but it didn't. He was almost disappointed, though he wasn't even sure what he really hoped for. He didn't want to push Derek into something he wouldn't want and putting himself out there and possibly getting rejected? Not Stiles kind of a fun night.

They were at Derek's apartment, his kitchen to be precise. Stiles was making himself a sandwich since the Werewolf had already eaten without him. That wasn't the first time and Stiles had no hard feelings, because it meant he got to raid Derek's fridge. The 'wolf had so many delicious and unhealthy things in there, Stiles couldn't store with his dad around and thus wasn't able to eat at home.

He had his back turned to Derek and was humming something in his head, nodding along with it. The werewolf leaned against the counter of his kitchen isle and watched him, Stiles could feel Derek's eyes on him.

Stiles cut his sandwich in half and turned around. "What's up? Are you pursuing being creepy now as a hobby?"

Thick eyebrows came together at that in a frown. "I'm not being creepy."

"Man, you're staring at me, don't say you're not, cause that would be a lie." Stiles grinned as he looked back at him, knowing he was right, when Derek rolled his eyes.

"It's not like that. I-" Derek let out a frustrated huff. It reminded Stiles of the old Derek, always seconds away from mauling someone for being stupid. "I want to touch you," shortly after saying this he turned his face away, probably annoyed at himself. "I don't know how to say it differently."

"Oh. Well, then go ahead?" Stiles replied, making a wide gesture with his arms, trying to look inviting. He did feel the same and he could understand Derek's awkwardness completely. Asking for this is kind of strange. Even more so, when you know you're Soulbond and have already kissed.

It was just something else if they happened to sit next to each other or passed each other and touched. Initiating just for the sole purpose of touching? Yeah, different level of intimacy.

And Stiles might be a handsy guy, but that still didn't make him act any less awkward when it came to someone he was in love with. Because he was in love with Derek. A lot even.

The werewolf closed the distance between them, leaning his forehead against Stiles', hands found their way to his hips. "Is this okay?" Derek whispered and Stiles nodded slowly, unwilling to break their contact through any harsh movements. When Derek turned his head, so they ended up cheek to cheek, Stiles hands gripped at Derek's forearms, to steady himself. He felt like a feeble breeze could knock him over right now, so very light headed.

Derek's thumps slipped under Stiles shirt on both sides and caressed the skin feather light. "And this?" he heard Derek ask as if he was far away, but his mouth was almost right against Stiles ear.

"Yeah," Stiles said, voice hoarse. "You can do more." he swallowed thickly and his pulse quickened, when he felt Derek's lips first against his ear, then on his throat. And then he was being pressed against the counter behind him, their bodies touching, while Derek buried his face in Stiles neck. Still rubbing small circles into the soft skin of Stiles abdomen with his thumps. Stiles hands slipped over Derek's arms and got a hold of his shirt on the back.

Stiles might have had sex before, but even that hadn't been as intimate as their aggressive hug that was happening right now. Because that was what it felt like. Fully dressed and yes, okay Stiles was definitely turned on at the moment and he could feel that Derek was too, but the way he was being touched was such a weird mix of innocent and sexual, it confused Stiles a lot.

He opted to let Derek do whatever he wanted, Stiles was sure it wouldn't be too far off from what he was comfortable with himself.

The 'wolf shifted a bit to rest his forehead on Stiles neck, who could feel Derek's eyelashes flutter against his skin. It caused him to shiver. Heart beating a mile a minute.

"Every time I want to tell you that I love you, I just can't." Derek said, his voice so very soft, but it send ice through Stiles veins. He forced himself to stood still and wait for Derek to elaborate.

"Love is just not strong enough a word to use in this case," the Werewolf said. "And no matter how many different languages I search through, there is none to describe how I feel about you."

They hadn't spoken about this before. Mostly ignoring why they were spending time with each other now. Stiles gulped, ready to say something, but Derek continued.

"I always felt so disgusted by myself, when you were younger. Not that you're that much older now. It's always been an issue for me." Derek said, more to Stiles collarbone than him really.

"Because of Kate..." Stiles stated because he knew what had happened to Derek, no need to go into detail.

"Yeah," he confirmed. "I was shocked when you told Scott he wasn't your alpha, that he never had been in the first place. Because I felt the same about you. I always saw you as part of mine."

"And we all know why now..." Stiles replied, turning his head a bit to put a kiss into Derek's soft hair.

Derek's left hand rucked up Stiles shirt, as it slid up his chest, stopping when it found its place over Stiles tattoo, stroking the skin there. "Seeing this was a punch in the gut. I wanted to talk to you so badly, but there was still that rouge duo we had to stop. I knew Scott wouldn't protect you, so I didn't seek you out. I didn't want you to be in danger."

"You're lucky your creepy uncle called me."-"Yeah."

When Derek lifted his head and looked him in the eyes, they silently communicated. Derek's eyes were filled with a deep ocean of emotions. Stiles wasn't one for silence though. "Why aren't you kissing me?" he wanted to know. "If you feel so much for me, why can't you kiss me already? We have done that before..." he knew he sounded desperate, but he was worn thin from anticipation.

"That was a different situation," Derek said, eyes flitting over Stiles face. "If I kiss you now, I won't be able to stop."

Stiles groaned and closed his eyes, Derek was still touching his chest softly. "Don't say shit like that without following through. I'm not a virgin anymore, Derek. And it's not the 18th century, you don't have to woo me or something."

"Put your sandwich in the fridge." Derek said then, kissing his cheek and distancing himself a bit, enough for Stiles to move around at least.

Stiles rolled his eyes and did as he was told. "Fucking tease. What now?" he grumbled, barely able to close the door again, before he was swept up in Derek's arms.

"Seriously? Put me down you dick!" he said, but he had to laugh at the end, because Derek just looked at him completely smug.

"Not yet." came the answer and Stiles realized they were on their way to Derek's bedroom.

"Oh, okay, yeah, that's- I like the way you think." he responded, sure the 'wolf would just toss him at the king size bed, but was surprised when Derek laid him down carefully before joining him.

Derek wasn't hovering over him, but laying next to him on the side. "I want to take my time with you. We don't have to have sex today, but I want to touch you and kiss you everywhere." he told him, fingertips ghosting over Stiles body.

Stiles stared at him. "Uh, yeah. I- yeah, okay. We can do that." he felt like someone had stolen his ability to form full sentences. It was probably Derek, since the fucker was now talking more than usual.

And then they were kissing and Stiles forgot how to even breathe.

°

He shouldn't be surprised, but he was, when he entered his bedroom the next day and Peter sat at his desk. "Yeah, no, I don't want to talk." Stiles said immediately, watching as Peter turned around on his stool like some low budget villain. The white rabbit was missing, but otherwise, fitting.

"Why? I was the one who called you, remember?" Peter asked sounding honestly wounded, eyes roaming over Stiles from head to toe. He could probably smell Derek on Stiles, the scent covering him like a blanket on his skin. Or maybe paint, Stiles really doesn't know how it was like for werewolves.

"You also left him alone to die! You could've stayed with him. I know you hate everyone but yourself, but come on, he's your nephew goddamnit." he spat back, feeling angry all of a sudden. He realized he was still pissed at everyone.

Well, except for Lydia, she had been in no state to do anything.

"That's not true and you know it," Peter replied, a frown forming on his face as he stood. "I didn't want to be the last person he saw." he confessed, voice strangely soft and Stiles knew instantly it was the truth. Peter would never say something like this if it wasn't true.

"Since when are you so sensible?" Stiles asked, walking over to his bed to sit down and take his shoes off.

"I'm trying," Peter said, sitting back down at the desk. "I was never...the most sentimental person. The fire burned out the rest." he continued. "I don't know where it came from, I just knew he wouldn't want it. It was the least I could do," Peter was quiet for a moment. "That and calling you."

"I'm thankful you did." Stiles said, meaning every word. Thanks to Peter, Derek and him could finally have a relationship.

Probably sensing the emotions of both of them, Peter stood up again. "Anyway, I just came here to tell you I'm no longer Scott's ally."

"Okay? What does that mean exactly?" Stiles blinked several times, trying to figure out what Peter's hidden message behind that was. If there even was one.

"It means, you have my number, Stiles. You're the smart one, figure it out." with that, he left Stiles room through the window. He stared after Peter for a long time, trying to comprehend what just happened.

°

Lydia and Malia hadn't contacted Stiles since Derek's brief encounter with death. They still saw each other at school and it was strange not to talk, but it was surprising to find them at his doorstep, Mason in tow, one afternoon when Derek was over, holding light conversation with the Sheriff in the living room.

He opened the door and stared at them. "Hi?" he greeted, not sure what was happening right now. Malia shoved her way in and Lydia shrugged as she followed her.

"Sorry to ambush you, can I come in?" Mason asked nervous, but politely.

"By all means..." Stiles replied and made room for him. There was no point in denying him entry, since the girls were inside already.

When they all filed into the living room, his dad sat up a little straighter. "What's going on? Did something happen?" he asked in Stiles direction, who could only shrug.

"Not that I know of." he told his father and looked at Lydia, knowing she would be the one to explain this properly.

"After what happened, we discussed a few things and we came to the conclusion, that we no longer want to be in Scott's pack," Lydia said formally, before sitting down in an armchair. "You're my friend Stiles, we survived too much together for me to let that go."

Stiles looked at Malia, who had a scowl on her face. "He hit Lydia over the head to knock her out when she wanted to call you," she growled, clearly furious. "I won't forgive him."

"But aren't you and Scott a couple?" Derek asked, puzzled.

"We were and now we're not." she answered simply, standing close to Lydia. Stiles eyes flitted from one to the other and he suppressed a small smile. Those two could actually be good for each other.

Derek nodded in understanding and Stiles turned his attention to Mason. "And what about you?"

"Man, you're my idol, I sure as hell won't let an opportunity to learn from you slip through my fingers," Mason replied with a grin. "You're the Research King! I want to know everything you know and how you get this information in the first place."

Stiles stared at him, a little awed and then he smirked. "Oh, my young Padawan, you will regret those words sooner rather than later."

Mason didn't know about the Adderall induced all-nighters he had pulled for searching streaks and probably still has to in the future. That boy had no idea what he was in for.

They all looked relieved, like something had settled around them.

"What about Liam?" Derek asked then, muting the mood efficiently. Mason looked away.

"Scott is his alpha and he doesn't know if he would be able to stay sane without him. They had their conflicts and I know he wanted to kill Scott at one point, but that was more the wolf than Liam. He's a good guy, just..." Mason searched for the right words.

"Very gullible and pliable?" Stiles said, earning a nod in confirmation.

"So, should we order pizza now, or...?" Noah asked and made everyone laugh. "Since we're already having an impromptu pack meeting here, I'd really like to get something out of it."

"Should I text Argent?" Derek asked, looking at Stiles questioningly, who shrugged.

"As far as I know he's not even in town right now, but yeah, keep him updated. Would be for the best, I guess." Stiles replied.

"Uh, I got a question," Mason said, raising his arm, unsure if he was allowed to interrupt. Everyone was looking at him to continue. "Would it be okay for Corey to join us?"

"Sure, why not?" Stiles responded after sharing a look with Derek, who was then staring at the empty space next to Mason. "You know you don't have to raise your hand, though, right? We're not in school, dude."

Mason nodded, stating that he understood and suddenly Corey stood beside him. "Jesus Christ! Are you trying to give me a heart attack, kid?" the Sheriff said, holding his chest and rubbing the place over his heart.

"Sorry, Sir. I won't do it again." Corey answered, head bowed in shame.

°

Stiles was sitting on the ground, looking out of his window at the night sky. He heard he floorboards creek and turned his focus towards the door, spotting Derek. "Hey." he said, turning back around.

Although the werewolf made no sound, Stiles could feel the air shift around them and knew he was coming closer, until he was able to see him from his peripheral vision. "Have you called Deaton about what had happened? Did he tell you anything?" Derek asked, as he sat down next to Stiles, barely touching him.

Derek still had issues when they were at the Stilinski residence. The Sheriff was probably one of the reasons for that. Not that Stiles wanted to get it on, while his dad was home. Okay, fine he didn't have as much of an issue with it as Derek apparently had.

"Deaton doesn't talk to me anymore. He told me his beliefs lay with Scott. And as long as I don't have questions about my pet or injured animals, he can't be a guide or consultant for me." Stiles replied, rolling his eyes as he remembered that particular conversation. "In short, he's a fucking asshole who won't tell me anything."

"What about Morrell?" Derek asked, nudging Stiles shoulder with his own.

"I don't have her number or any way to contact her," Stiles answered, rubbing his left hand over his face in frustration. "I just want to know what I'm able to do, why is no one kind enough to help?"

Derek laughed softly and leaned over to plant a kiss on his head. "Lucky for you I got her number."

His head snapped around, almost knocking into Derek. "Dude! Are you for real? Gimme!" he said, making grabby hands at him.

"What will I get out of it, when I give you her number?" Derek smirked playful.

Stiles frowned and thought about it. "I'll buy you cake."

Shaking his head, Derek said: "I don't want cake." His smirk growing wider when Stiles turned towards him completely and started to touch his leg suggestively.

"I could blow you." Stiles mused, eyebrows raised in question. He slowly crawled over Derek and sat down on his lap, fingers dancing lightly over Derek's chest, making him gulp.

"I don't want sexual favors," he said then, a little less sure than before. Derek's hands found their way to Stiles backside and grabbed his ass to drag him closer. "Your dad is home and the door is still open." he whispered against Stiles lips.

"For someone who's always running around stark naked, you're less exhibitionistic than I thought," Stiles said, pressing his lips against Derek's for a brief moment when the 'wolf rolled his eyes. "So tell me, what do you want from me exactly?" he asked looking down, just to kiss Derek's stupidly high cheekbones.

"Just you. But if we're talking in terms of exchanging Morrell's number for something else, I'd say a real date, in public." the werewolf replied rubbing his beard against Stiles neck to make him laugh.

"I think that can be arranged." Stiles giggled, honest to god giggled. Getting himself under control he said: "I love this affectionate side of you a lot, Derek."

"I got a second chance, I'm gonna make the most of it. Your happy scent is intoxicating."

"Ugh, kiss me already."

"As you wish."

°

It had been hard to get a hold of her, but finally Stiles heard Marin Morrell's voice again. It was strange, knowing she was the one helping the alpha pack back then, though it was to get Scott to become a True Alpha.

More like True Asshole.

" _Mister Stilinski, it's nice to hear from you. Did you come out on the other side okay?"_ , she asked in her serene voice, ever the blunt one. Of course she was someone who wouldn't forget their counseling session.

"Yeah, Hell is nothing compared to Beacon Hills. Still alive and kicking, as you can hear," he responded, picking up a random item from his desk and set it back down. "I know you're not on any side so I'm hoping you could give me some information or a hint where to find anything about it."

 _"Alan called me and told me you would find a way to contact me. He likes to think he's not meddling. I think you and me both know he's not fooling anyone."_ , she said, the smile in her tone almost visible.

"You know I'm a Spark then, right? He told you...I need to know what that entails." Stiles knew he sounded way more desperate than he was comfortable with, but he just wanted answers. He was getting tired of standing in the dark poking at it with a stick.

 _"Yes, Stiles, he did. Is it true that you brought Derek Hale back to life with your belief?"_ , Morrell asked, it sounded like she was finally getting interested in their conversation.

"It's true. But there's another factor to that: Derek and I are Soulbond, whatever that means, but it was essential to make it work in the first place." Stiles answered, sitting down on his bed, not wanting to pace around anymore.

 _"Interesting."_ , Morrell said. " _Your souls are woven together. He is a part of you just as much as you're a part of him. It's rare and even rarer to be aware of it. You're lucky."_

"I know...What I don't know is: What does that mean for my Spark? Can I do anything other than create Mountain Ash barriers or break them?" Stiles asked, picking up a pen lying on his desk and started to doodle. "And what does it mean that my moles are actual star constellations?"

 _"He didn't tell me about that."_ , Morrell sounded thoughtful. _"Your belief is very strong, but I am sorry to inform you that I don't know much else. I never encountered someone like you. You're powerful Stiles. Use this power wisely."_

"But how? How am I able to access it?" he knew he was whining now, but Stiles really just wished for a straight answer once in his life. "Can't you tell me how I do that at least?"

 _"You're not a doe-eyed sixteen year old boy thrown into the supernatural world anymore, Stiles."_ , Morrell responded, her tone was sharp and soft at once. " _You are what we might call a veteran in the field. You will find your way. Have faith, believe in yourself a little more."_ , with that the call ended abruptly.

"But...you didn't answer my question..." Stiles sulked and stared at his phone like it had betrayed him. "I didn't know there could be anyone more cryptic and unhelpful than Deaton."

He shot Derek a quick text that Morrell wasn't any better than their local veterinarian had been and stomped down the stairs. His dad sat at the kitchen table pouring over another unsolved crime.

"One of ours or one of yours?" Stiles asked, as he pulled out a jug of orange juice, drinking straight from the container.

"Stiles, use a glass next time, will you? And it's one of ours, looks human to me. No funny business," Noah sighed, rubbed his eyes and looked over at his son. "Jesus kid, is Derek now a Were-Vampire or something? You look like he tried to suck your blood through the skin or something."

"That's not a thing dad. It's either werewolf or vampire and no, he's not. Uh, he likes doing this and I do too." Stiles frowned, knowing he sounded a bit petulant about it but didn't want to dwell on it too much.

"He does know he's not a teenager anymore, right?" Noah asked, hiding his mocking smile behind his hand, as he looked back down into the case file.

" _Dad,_ don't be an asshole-"

"Language."

"Derek didn't have those fun teenager times and to be honest I didn't either. If he likes to mark me up with hickeys, I'm sure as hell the last person to tell him not to." Stiles continued like his father didn't interrupt him just now.

"Oh God, you're proud of it. Where did I go wrong with you?" Noah fake sighed heavily and hid his face behind his hands, so Stiles wouldn't see the pure glee.

"Guess that day in kindergarten. You didn't pick me up on time and I ate a worm. It was all downhill from there, really." Stiles deadpanned and sat down at the table, discreetly spying on the case file.

"That was your moms fault, she couldn't be on time for anything in her life. At least now I know why you had this weird gummy worm fixation." his dad frowned, rearranging some pictures of the crime scene.

"I still have a weird fixation on worms. Well, one specific worm, though that doesn't do him justice-"

"I don't want to know." the Sheriff interrupted him immediately as he caught onto where Stiles was headed.

They were silent for a moment, both pretending Stiles wasn't reading the case files at the moment.

"I talked to Morrell about my...abilities," Stiles said then. "She wasn't any more helpful than Deaton. She told me to have _faith_ and to _believe in myself_ , like I'm an altar boy going to church or something." he rolled his eyes in annoyance. Then he pointed at one of the photos. "You should send someone there to collect more evidence. Those graffiti are new and without a tag. Strange for a new graffiti artist if you ask me. Especially with those symbols, are those supposed to be gang signs?"

Stiles stood up and went into the living room, leaving his dad alone in the kitchen to stare at the photo. "Huh." Noah let out in wonder.

He immediately called Deputy Parrish.

°

It was midnight when Stiles went out into their backyard, clad in sweats and a t-shirt. He put the blanket down he'd brought with him and sat down on it, staring up into the stars.

"I have no clue how to do this," he said out loud. They chimed back at him. "How am I supposed to answer a call, when I don't have reception?"

He sank down on his back and stared up, the half moon granting enough light for Stiles to see he was alone in the backyard. He closed his eyes, hoping anything would come to mind, a path to open himself up to his abilities. If he even had them. He remembered a conversation with his mom.

_"_ _Moja gwiazda, sometimes I talk to your Babcia." Claudia told him, smiling softly as she put a candle at the windowsill._

_"But mommy, daddy said Babcia is in heaven." Stiles said, obviously confused._

_"Daddy doesn't know that Mommy and Babcia still talk and you have to promise me not to tell him. Do you understand, Moja gwiazda?" she asked him looking him right in the eyes when she did and he nodded quickly. "Good."_

_She lit the candle, right there in Stiles bedroom window and sat down in front of it, indian style. "Come here." she beckoned him to her and Stiles sat down on her lap. Still unsure about all of it._

_It was dark outside and the light of the candle caused their reflections to stand out. He could see how his mom closed her eyes and smiled. The candle light flickered and her smile widened._

" _Cześć mamusiu, how are you?" Claudia said out loud in a soft voice. Stiles couldn't hear anyone answering and just leaned back in indecision. His mom talking to herself was a little frightening. "Soon," this sounded so sad, it made Stiles turn towards her and grab his moms shirt tightly. "He's like us, I'm so proud."_

_"Mommy?" his voice was small and scared and when his mom opened her eyes, the candle blew out on itself._

When Stiles opened his eyes again, he felt tears in them. "I'm so stupid, how could I have forgotten this?" He rubbed his eyes dry and took a few steadying breaths.

It was just before his mom had to go to the hospital. And maybe Stiles had thought it was one of the things caused by her illness. Discarded without further investigation.

Stiles scrambled to his feet and grabbed the blanket, before going back inside and hastily running up into his room. Only to realize he had no candles there and run back down again. Pushing through every drawer and filing through every closet in search for a simple candle made him growl in frustration.

He went into their guestroom in hopes of finding one there, since his dad tended to put everything they don't need immediately in there.

In a box under the bed were a few candles and other stuff that looked interesting, but Stiles forced himself not to get distracted for once in his life.

He held the one his mom had used all those years prior in his hand and gulped heavily, suddenly emotional again. He took the little plate with him, that had sat in the box too and went upstairs again.

As he mirrored his moms actions from his memory he found himself looking at his reflection. The candle bristled a bit as it burned through the dust clinging on its wax and wick. Stiles took a deep breath and closed his eyes, searching for something he didn't even know how it looked.

He could see the candle light flicker behind his closed lids. "Mom?" he whispered, unsure.

 _"Moja gwiazda?"_ he heard his mom answer suddenly, sucking in a shocked breath and his throat closed up almost instantly as he recognized her voice. _"My little Mischief, you've grown so much."_ , her voice was wistful.

"I miss you," Stiles answered , his own thick with emotions as he kept his eyes closed, tears tracking down his cheeks, tickling his chin. "Mom, how- I don't understand how this works."

 _"You're like me and Babcia. We will always be connected."_ , she said and it felt like she wiped the tears from his face. _"It's in you, just believe, that's all it takes. That's how this works."_ , Claudia explained. It was almost like she was hugging him. Like she was right there.

"But I don't know how..." he knew he sounded wrecked, when he whispered this.

 _"The same way you saved your handsome boyfriends life."_ , she replied and he could hear that she was proud of him for that.

"He wasn't my boyfriend then," Stiles argued, because it was true, they weren't boyfriends then. "But we are together now."

 _"I know. But you have a Soulbond. It was always there."_ , Claudia said. _"And it's the most beautiful one I have ever seen. So much love and trust. It's more than I could've ever wished for to happen to you."_

Stiles could feel their connection slipping. "I love you mom. And dad still loves you too. He misses you."

_"I love you both. Don't worry so much about your dad, he'll be around longer than you might think."_

He couldn't say anything back, she was gone, he knew. When Stiles opened his eyes, the candle went out and he stared at the bluish-grey smoke billowing up in a silky manner.

He had to just believe? Well, he could at least try.

°

It was after school, when Stiles opened the door to Derek's apartment, using the key he was given for the first time. He felt like he was vibrating out of his own skin.

Derek sat on his couch, reading a book. Stiles thought he would rock reading glasses, but kept his mouth shut. "Hey, you wanna see something cool?" he asked, watching as Derek looked up slowly.

"Right now I only see a disturbance." the 'wolf deadpanned, one eyebrow raised.

"Oh, har har. No, I mean. I can do stuff! Come on, throw the pillow at me!" Stiles said full of enthusiasm. He even clapped into his hands to encourage Derek, who rolled his eyes and put his book on the table. Then he snagged a pillow and threw it at Stiles.

It stopped mid-air and Derek's face went slack in wonder.

"Are you kidding me right now?" he asked, standing up and walking over to inspect the pillow. Stiles focus was completely on the soft cushion and Derek watched on as it slowly flew over to Stiles, who grabbed it out of the air.

"See? Isn't that the cooled shit ever?" he crowed, causing Derek to blink rapidly.

"How did you do this?" the werewolf asked, coming to a halt in front of Stiles to greet him.

Stiles pecked his cheek. "My belief is extraordinary, my furry friend. I can do more, but it's pretty draining and I wanted to use my energy for something different with you."

"Oh yeah? How unfortunate, my plans involved reading and going to bed early." Derek replied, nosing Stiles temple. "Come on, tell me how and what you can do also." as he said this, he kissed the side of Stiles face and neck.

"You're playing dirty," Stiles sighed. "Okay, I can change my hair- and eye color. But that only lasts as long as my concentration on it stands. As soon as I get distracted it turns back to normal. That goes for pretty much everything. There's not really a limit in what I can do, though, but like I said, it's draining. After I tried out a few things, I slept fifteen hours straight."

"Ah, that explains the silence." Derek murmured into his skin, being cuffed for it instantly.

"Anyway, I talked to my mom and that's how I knew what to do. Yesterday was an emotional rollercoaster," Stiles tipped his head back to grand Derek better access to his throat. He moaned when a tongue slid over his Adam's apple. "Uhh, you sure about that early night?"

"Stiles." Derek tutted, biting down on Stiles soft skin.

"Don't _Stiles_ me. You're the one responsible for the constricted Boa in my jeans." he huffed in annoyance, rearranging his hard on to get a little relieve.

"Sorry, I will stop immediately." Derek grinned, Stiles could feel it, as he did not stop at all.

"No, you won't," the human replied, slipping his hand down Derek's pants to get a hold on his dick without any warning. "This time, you will be the one crying."

"Oh, is that a promise or a threat?"-"Both."

"Bring it on."

They were just about to head somewhere more comfortable when Derek's doorbell rang. Neither of them could hold back the irritated groan.

Derek halted before opening the door and it alarmed Stiles enough to be prepared.

It was Scott on the other side, looking furious. "You stole my pack!" he growled, wolfed out within seconds. Stiles send a group message out and tried to get between them.

"I didn't! They just left you," Derek replied, angry about being shoved around in his own home. "Free will, it's a thing." he taunted.

"They would never leave me. I'm a True Alpha, the rightful leader!" Scott said, red eyes flicking over to Stiles momentarily and his nostrils grew as he inhaled. "You obviously didn't wait long to fuck him. How convenient that he's legal now."

"That's none of your business," Stiles hollered and then he send Scott flying backwards. "Don't touch him again, or I swear to God...."

"What? Are you going to kill me too? Just like Allison and Donovan and all the other innocent people? You can say it was the Nogitsune all you want, but it will never be true. You like killing." as Scott said this, Liam and Theo showed up, followed by Mason, Lydia and Malia. They all filed into the apartment and stared at them.

"That's not true, you know it's not true. You're just bitter, because your own pack hates you enough to leave," Stiles spat back. "And how couldn't they? You almost let Derek die, someone who helped you time and time again and then you hit Lydia over the head to prevent her from calling help, _me_. You're afraid to lose something you weren't even supposed to have to begin with," he continued. "And you fucked us all over at one point or another. Being distrustful, deceiving. You double crossed so many people, I'm surprised you're even still alive."

"Shut up!" Scott growled, sporting his full alpha face, this time it looked just as ugly as Deucalion's had. "You have no idea what you're talking about!" every word slurred due to his elongated teeth.

Derek stepped towards Stiles, apparently shielding him, but Stiles was so done with Scott's posturing. He knew it wasn't fair to do this, but it was the only way to stop this nonsense, without it ending in a bloodbath.

"Remember this, Scotty, you didn't leave me enough options." he said and gathered his energy. Never having believed in something so much as in this.

He believed in Scott being human and took his alpha spark.

Stiles gave it to the only person who was the logical choice for this. Derek gasped and stumbled a step forward, regaining his balance, like he had been hit with something that weighted a ton.

He looked back over his shoulder at Stiles with red eyes. "I'm the alpha now..." voice trembling and disbelieving.

"I'm sorry." Stiles responded, meaning it. He knew Derek didn't want to be an alpha again, but there weren't many people he could've given it to. Derek was prone to know how to handle himself as one.

Scott had crumbled to the ground breathing heavily and was staring at Stiles, just like everyone else. "I wish I had known I could do this years ago, when you didn't want to be a werewolf. I wish you hadn't become dangerous enough for me to feel the need to do this now." Stiles explained, he felt woozy and wanted to lie down, but he couldn't do that now.

"You're evil. You've always been evil," Scott replied through gritted teeth. Being human again was probably not easy for him. "And cruel."

"If you knew, what it felt like to me, when Derek died, you'd know I'd do anything to protect him from you. If it makes me evil to protect the people I love, than I will be evil and cruel." Stiles said. "But we both know you only deign someone as evil, when their path doesn't lead them in your direction. That's why you could work with killer's easily and everyone who had betrayed us in the past."

"You trust Peter, you hypocrite." Scott snarled, but it lacked any bite now that he was human again.

"No one trusts Peter. Not even Peter trusts Peter. He was a decent person for five seconds, that's all." Stiles replied, rubbing his forehead. He was still feeling dizzy, maybe even more than before.

"Stiles?" he heard Derek ask and wow, when had he closed his eyes?

"I-...I need to...." he couldn't finish his sentence before he fainted. Luckily for him Derek wasn't too far away and stopped him from meeting the ground in a harsh manner.

°

Stiles woke up alone in Derek's bedroom, a glass of water was waiting on the nightstand for him and he gulped it down greedily. Then he stretched to get the kinks out of his body. His phone was there too and he looked at it for the time. He hadn't been out for too long, it was still the afternoon of the same day.

His jeans lay folded on the chair next to Derek's closet. He padded over in socked feet and slipped them on, then his shoes. As he quietly walked to the living room he could make out voices.

Stiles scratched his head and yawned as he entered their little gathering. Everyone but Scott was there and looked at him. "Hey..," he said, feeling awkward in an instant. "What happened?"

"You fainted and Scott left after another round of colorful words. We're discussing the future of this pack, since you made Derek an alpha." Lydia answered, giving him a short rundown and Stiles nodded along.

Unsure if he should join them he stayed put a few feet away from them. He felt absolutely devastated for what he did to Derek. He should've at least asked first.

Looking around he spotted Liam and Theo, sitting next to Mason and Corey.

"Come here, you idiot," Derek said, tilting his head slightly to indicate Stiles he should sit down next to him. Cautiously, he did as he was told and went over to his boyfriend to sit. There was a hand on his cheek and concerned eyes searching his a moment later. "I'm not mad at you."

Stiles swallowed thickly. "I can't forgive myself for doing this to you."

Soft lips were touching his. "Don't be too hard on yourself. Sure, I wouldn't have sought out a possibility to become an alpha again, I was content being a beta, but this way, you gave me a pack that's willing to stay with me, be a family. I have to thank you for that."

"Derek..." Stiles started, but was interrupted.

"I wasn't a good alpha the first time around and that's nicely put. I had no idea and no foresight. I was hurt and angry and in the wrong state of mind. I'm not like that anymore. I don't care about power in numbers, I care about being a team, fighting _for_ each other and whoever needs our protection," Derek explained, caressing his cheek softly. "Don't hate yourself for something that makes me love you even more."

He couldn't say anything to that and looked away, at everyone in the room staring at them. "What about Scott? Will he do something?"

"No," Malia answered. "He left after telling us we were on the wrong side. He's human."

"I wouldn't be surprised if his asthma came back," Theo said, slightly smirking. "Dude got enough issues with that."

"I didn't like him anyway," Liam said under his breath. "And he wasn't as good as you two were in calming me down. Even now, I'm more in control just being here."

"Okay, can we stop talking about him? He's so yesterday." Lydia remarked, rolling her eyes.

"You're mean." Stiles replied, not able to stop the smile from spreading.

"And you're all in my apartment, when I want you at home, with your family." Derek butted in, probably done with socializing for the day. They all stood and went out, after a moments hesitation.

Theo stayed behind. "I don't really have anywhere to go..." he confessed, but was surprised by Liam.

"You can come over to mine. I don't think my parents would mind that much." he said, already proving that he felt better in this new pack.

"Thanks, yeah, I'd like that."

They closed the door behind them, leaving Derek and Stiles alone.

When Derek's eyes turned red and he smirked, Stiles stared at him. "Oh my God, so many teenage fantasies are going to become real." he said, breathless as Derek kissed him over and over again.

"You're an idiot."

"Yes, just like that. And can you say: 'I'm the Alpha' in this deep wolfy voice of yours?" he begged his boyfriend.

"I'm the Alpha." Derek replied, just as he had been asked to.

"Derek...I think I came in my pants."

"I know."

°

Stiles was at home, when his dad came through the door and found him in the living room. "Hey kid, what're you doing?"

"Watching trash tv. What's up? You look happy." Stiles answered, looking at his dad, who smiled at him.

"Do you remember what you told me, about the graffiti?" Noah asked, walking into the room a bit more and Stiles sat up straighter.

"Yeah, what about it?" he asked, now even more curious.

His dad laughed and shook his head, still not able to believe what had happened. "Turns out your idea was the key to find who killed that poor girl."

"No way! How? Tell me!" Stiles was immediately hooked and stared at his dad in wonder.

"It wasn't graffiti. The boy had heard about the sacrifices a year ago and thought he could hop onto that train, but he had no idea what that even meant. He had searched different symbols in the library and sprayed them on the wall next to his victim. He was really not the brightest bulb, just got lucky in not spreading his DNA everywhere. But we got him through the paint and the symbols," his dad said, smiling proudly. "All thanks to you. We hadn't even thought about it before."

"Team Stilinski for the win!" Stiles whooped and made the Sheriff laugh.

"Oh, hey, I gotta tell you something about the pack..." Stiles started, causing Noah to groan.

"Can't we ride the wave of victory just a little longer?" Noah said, expression turning sour.

"You gonna like this one," Stiles replied fiddling with his fingers. "Hopefully."

"What did you do? Do I even want to know?"

Stiles took a deep breath and started from the beginning, how he had talked to Claudia and how he had found a way to use his belief right and of course the latest events.

The Sheriff was not impressed to say the least, but he wasn't angry either, so Stiles counted it as a win.

  


  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Side Note for those who were interested in why Claudia Stilinski said "Soon.":  
> Her mom knew she was ill('cause they were talking regularily) and asked when she knew when she would join her.
> 
> Yeah, Derek and Stiles are very touchy feely, probably the honeymoon phase of some sort.  
> It just felt right to write them like this. 
> 
> Polish phrases used:  
> Cześć mamusiu - Hello Momma  
> Moja gwiazda - My Star  
> (if there's something wrong, tell me, cause I used an online translator)
> 
> love ya <3

**Author's Note:**

> Moja gwiazda means my star, for those who were wondering.  
> At least that's what the translation website said. 
> 
> Anyway, you're all awesome for reading till the end and I will love you forever if you leave a comment ♡  
> Seriously, I have zero interactions with anyone recently and I'm dying here. Ugh, that sounds like I'm begging, sorry.
> 
> Take care ♡
> 
> P.S.: proof read it and corrected a few words, hopefully all of them, but I'm not sure.
> 
> P.P.S.: I finally used my digitizer tablet and created my own fanart to chapter 1. Less bloody though xD you can find it [here!](https://yumelilo.tumblr.com/post/633273084888121344/stargazing-by-yume89-pairing-derek-halestiles)


End file.
